


Side-by-Side

by kiscico



Series: Carter!verse [5]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Colby Granger & Dwayne Carter friendship, Community: numb3rs100, Gen, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiscico/pseuds/kiscico
Summary: From CJ’s birth to baptism, Colby is by Dwayne’s side as he becomes a dad.Originally written for N100 prompt Generations.





	Side-by-Side

As Colby rushed through the Cincinnati airport, he noticed the strange looks he and Dwayne were receiving, but it didn’t matter- Dwayne was about to become a daddy.

 

“I need to know where Jenny Carter is- she’s having a baby,” Dwayne’s excitement was infectious. The nurse smiled at the two soldiers, still carrying their travel duffels, and dressed in uniforms. 

“She’s in OR6.” That was all Colby and Dwayne needed to hear. Again they were off, sprinting side-by-side down the hallway.

When Dwayne finally emerged from the OR, wearing scrubs over his uniform, he was smiling like he had won the lottery. Colby jumped up from his seat. 

“How did it go? Is it a boy or a girl? When can I see-” Colby was running a mile a minute.

Dwayne laughed, “Hold on man! Everything went fine, and Jen and I have a beautiful boy named CJ.” Colby almost fell over in his excitement.

 

Colby Granger straightened his tie. Stepping up to his place, he stood close to Dwayne, as the elderly priest trickled water in the form of a cross on his soon-to-be godson’s forehead. Colby looked into CJ’s slightly slanted hazel eyes and smiled.

“Colby John Carter, I baptize thee, in the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit.” Colby coughed, almost choking. He tried to look apologetic as Jenny glared daggers at him. Colby glanced sidelong at Dwayne but his friend just shrugged, as if to say, “I though you knew.” He didn’t realize that Dwayne had named CJ anything other than CJ… let alone Colby. Colby had already intended to take his job as godfather seriously, but now he was even more determined. Neither Colby nor Dwayne had ever really had a father; Colby swore that CJ wouldn’t grow up that way.


End file.
